


老师的爱人

by summerpineapple



Series: 明日将至 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple
Summary: 埃尔文学生视角，和利威尔相识的小故事。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Series: 明日将至 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902463
Kudos: 4





	老师的爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 埃尔文学生视角，和利威尔相识的小故事。

【1】

天气有点闷热，教室也有点不通风，要是上别的课估计已经昏昏欲睡了。不过艾尔文老师的课就完全不会，反而呢，最享受的就是上他的课。大概因为我很仰慕老师吧，总是很有智慧，讲课条理清晰，深入浅出，鼓励学生勤于思考，明明那么厉害，却很谦和。

最重要的是，我觉得他不只是良师，也是一位益友。

「以上，就是马莱帝国第102世王的跌宕的一生。」老师说完，合上了书。

「老师，他明明很有能力，却为了爱人抛弃国家，陷国家于战乱之中，您怎么评价他呢？」

「你们怎么想？」

「嗯，总觉得是个只有恋爱脑的昏君呢。」

「他从小缺少关爱，所以对爱很向往吧，我觉得他对爱情的专一执着很感人啊。」

大家纷纷开始各抒己见。

「说的都没错，人是复杂的个体，他或许是一个失败的君王，但也获得了他想要的爱情。每个人的成长经历都不尽相同，也导致人和人有不同的追求。作为局外人，我们常常是去批判，但我们不能完全体会到当事人真正的感受。不过这就是历史，让后人去评说功过，去思考挖掘，去总结经验，然后不断进步。」

“叮铃叮铃…”

「时间到了呢，下课吧。」

因为正好之前有一个问题，所以就叫住了老师。一番交流后，觉得身心通透，却不禁想问一个私人问题。

「老师也是一生只爱一个人吗？啊，因为刚才讲到102世的故事，总觉得…这样的人很不容易呢。」不知怎么的，我就脱口而了。毕竟因为仰慕老师嘛，而且都是男生的话应该没关系的吧……

艾尔文老师似乎有点惊讶，并没立刻回答我，我开始有点懊悔。

「对不起老师，这样的问题实在太冒昧了。」

「没关系。」老师笑了笑，「不过想一想是只有一个人吧。」

「哦哦。」我不禁松了口气。「好帅气。好想听听您的爱情故事呢。」

「简单地说，我在地下街发现了他，因为他很强，所以就把他拉来和我一起干事业。然后就无论是从前的出生入死，还是现在的油米柴盐，他一直都在我身边了。」

“他”？所以说是个男的吗？

「听上去有很多故事啊，他一定也是个像老师一样温柔的人吧？」

「哈哈，该怎么说呢？」老师居然笑出了声，「的确是个很温柔的人，比我温柔呢。」

【2】 

能真正地见到这位老师的爱人，也要归功于一次跑腿。

「真是麻烦你了，安东尼，没有那份资料下午的课程就没法好好上呢。」

「哪里哪里，很高兴能帮忙。」

「正好今天有人在家，你只管敲门就好。」

说实话，一路上还有点小期待，甚至开始浮想联翩，究竟是什么人可以夺走艾尔文老师的心呢。

站在门口，我特意整理了一下衣着。

“咚咚咚。”

开门的是一个小个子的男人，哦不，对于男生来说，是不是有点太小只了。他穿着一身扫除的装扮，长得是很清秀很好看，但是眼神却十分冷淡。这是艾尔文老师的爱人吗？怎么和想象中的完全，一点都不一样。

「请问是艾尔文老师家吗？」

「啊。」对方皱起眉头，给人很强的距离感。「你是从哪里来的小鬼？」

「我…我是艾尔文老师的学生，我叫安东尼。」

「然后呢？」

「老师让我来帮他拿一本资料，他说今天忘了，然，然后老师没空走不开，所以就让我…」不知怎么的，我的声音越来越弱，是对方气场太强吗？

「啧。真是麻烦的家伙。什么书？我去拿给你。」

对方似乎并没有让我进门的意思，我就在门口等着。

却没想到一眨眼间，头顶上乌云密布，雨滴啪啪开始往下落。糟了要下雨，海边到了这季节天气常常这样。不一会儿，大雨倾盆而至，没几秒衣服鞋子就打湿了半边，这种雨通常打伞都挡不了。

「喂，下雨了，你在那里淋雨干什么？」他说着从里屋走出来。

「哈？」

「还不快点进来。」

「哦，谢谢，打扰了。」

「慢着，我给你拿个干净的拖鞋。」

于是我就这么在预想之外地进了老师家里，空间不是很大，但却很干净整洁，布置上也有种古朴温馨的感觉，墙上有各种挂饰，窗台边还种了花。

「你就在这里坐一下，我要打扫卫生。这是茶和饼干，你自己随意。不要指望我会像个和蔼的邻居阿姨一样，嘘寒问暖，陪你聊人生。懂了吗？」

「是，知道了，太感谢了！」

「这是你要的资料，我放在桌上了。」

好神奇，虽然一开始真的被他吓到，但意外地觉得是个可靠又细心的人呢。关键是，这个红茶配饼干也太好吃了吧，感觉到了头顶有彩虹喷薄而出！而且他做家务也好认真，好细致，艾尔文老师真幸福诶！

雨来得快去的也快，不一会儿天又开了。

「谢谢招待，雨停了，我告辞了。」

「啊。快走吧，趁下一场阵雨把你淋成落汤鸡之前。」

艾尔文老师的爱人，真的有点…… 怎么说？可以用可爱这个词吗？虽然言语上有点粗暴，但是一点都不觉得反感，甚至，还想更多地和他交流。

【3】

没想到的是，我真的能再一次见到他。

虽然家住的那一片人比较杂，久了也习惯了，但最近的确有点不太平，听说已经有好几个人在这一片被打劫。听了以后走在放学路上也觉得害怕，但我已经不是小孩了啊，都快成年了，要振作起来啊！

「嘿，小子，一个人呐？」巷子里突然冒出一个猥琐的男人，后面还跟了两个痞子男，莫非这就是所谓的打劫团体，为什么会突然出现在这里？为什么偏偏被我碰上了？

「看上去是个好学生呢，父母今天给你零花钱了吧？快交出来孝敬本大爷。」

「钱？我…我没有钱。」

我是真的没有带钱，平时饭都是妈妈给做好了带去的，家里也并不算富裕。

「没有？以为说没有就完事了吗？那我们还出来混个屁啊。」

「你们，给我搜他。」

什么情况？要搜身？怎么个搜法？还没来得及反应，两个痞子男就上前来准备对我动手，我心里一急，凭本能地朝一个人挥了一拳，打在他脸上，又朝另一个人腿上踢了一脚。

「哈，你敢动手？别以为我们对女人和小孩就手下留情，我就让你尝尝动手的滋味！」

对方要动真格了，完了，以一敌三怎么可能，况且我根本不是打架的料。我突然怂了，像个鸵鸟一样蹲下去抱起头来，闭上眼静，也许护着头可以保住小命？

「嗷～」

「啊啊啊啊。」

「你是谁啊？嗷——」

什么声音，有惨叫声此起彼伏，不是我的，是欺负我的人吗？我睁开眼睛——诶？他们都倒下了，一个个鼻青脸肿的，捂着肚子乱嚎。

是他！是艾尔文老师的…

「你们这群废物。」他又往那个带头的肚子上踢了两脚，对方看上去痛不欲生，「打劫，欺负弱小大概是脑子比老鼠屎还小的人才能干出来的事吧，你们个头都白长那么大了！」

「啊，你，你是那个利威尔吧！」其中一个痞子说出了一个名字。

「那是谁啊？」带头的痛苦地问。

「是人类最强士兵利威尔，我好多年前见过他的。」

「啊，知道是我就赶紧滚，要让我再发现你们在这片为非作歹，就不止是今天这个下场。」

「是，是。快，起来，我们走！」三个人就这么狼狈地落荒而逃。

我在一旁都惊呆了，这到底是何方神圣啊。还没回过神，他就已经把我拉了起来。

「什么啊，你这一脸吓尿的表情，还能说话吗？」

「啊，太…太感谢了。」我有点语无伦次了，他，他怎么这么厉害，哦，对的对的，我想起来了，艾尔文老师说过他很强。可是，这和上次见到那个做家务的人反差也太大了吧，虽然语气还是如出一辙。

「看你没受什么伤，应该能自己回家吧。」

「嗯，没问题的，真是多亏了您。」

「我也是正好来这里办点事情，结果就看到了这种让人暴躁的事情。」

怎么办？我现在开始认真地觉得，他在我心目中的地位快要上升到和艾尔文老师一样了。

「好了，快回去吧。我看这些人至少短期内不会来了，你也小心点。」

他转身就要离开。

「等等。」我鼓起勇气问他，「敢问您尊姓大名。」

「我叫利威尔。」他淡淡地说。

利威尔，真的如艾尔文老师所说，是个很强又很温柔的人呢。

【尾声】

后面我从别人那里听了很多有关曾经的调查兵团的事情，还有关于艾尔文团长和利威尔兵长的事迹。

「太浪漫了 ……你们能活下来并且在一起真是太好了。」

今天又是为艾尔文老师和利威尔先生流泪的一天。


End file.
